What Happened to the Cullens?
by GetYourOwnEdward5678
Summary: Bella goes over to the Cullen's to see Edward. But, what happened? The house smells, furniture's broken, and what happened to the lights? Whats going on, and why aren't Carlisle and Esme stopping it? My first story. Enjoy! BPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my first story. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I grabbed my rain coat and car keys and ran for the door. It was July, a month before my wedding, and t was 65*F.

"Heading to the Cullen's?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," I yelled over my shoulder.

"Tell Alice I said hello."

"Got it dad, bye, love you."

I went into a full sprint to my car. I tripped, of course. I pushed myself off of the cement. After dusting myself I got in my car. It roared to life. I backed out of the driveway and headed to the Cullen's house, where Edward waited for me.

I pulled into the long driveway. I heard yelling, screaming, and….was that singing? When I pulled up to the house, all the lights were off. They were usually on for me. I knew they were home, I could hear them, major confusion going on here.

I got out of the car nearly falling over again. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. When I opened the door, what I saw made me come closer. The lights were not only off, but broke cracked. All the furniture was flipped over and broke in half. There were empty bottles and liquid stains on the floor. Doors from all over the house were shredded on the stairs. In the kitchen, all the food from the cupboards was on the floor and the fridge was flipped over.

But, what really caught my eye were the five vampires in the middle of the room. My fiancée, Jasper and Emmett were singing Karaoke with bottles of beer in their hands.. Alice and Rosalie were taking shots over at the dining room table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

Alice and Rosalie turned to me and giggle. Jasper kept on singing Breaking Free from High School Musical with Emmett. Edward looked at me and smiled. He raced to my side and kissed me. The kiss left me breathless.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

He kissed me again, only this time his hand trailed up my back and found it's way to my bra clasps. I pushed away from him.

"Oh come on Bella, baby, loosen up a bit."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I took a step away and examined the room closer.

There were bottles EVERYWHERE! Beer, Vodka, Jack Daniels; you name it, it was there. Containers that said "Hash", "Pot", or "Marijuana" cluttered the floor. Lighters were on the table along with several shot glasses. Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the end. They both had a bottle of Tylenol and OATS, America's most deadly drug.

"What……how…….why," I stuttered.

All of the sudden Edward threw me onto the un-broken couch with Rosalie and Alice. He jumped up and burst out into the chorus of "I want it all" from High School Musical 3.

"I want it all! I want it, you know that I want it! The fame and the fortune and more! I want it……."

My jaw dropped. Rosalie turned to Edward and screamed, "Shut the Fuck Up!"

Edward started to sob and ran into my lap. I patted his back, soothingly. I turned to Alice, she seemed to the least out of it.

"Alice, what happened here?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"I'm not really sure," she said, "I only remember Emmett coming in the door saying ' PARTY' and then her brought out the vodka." Alice fell off the couch. Everyone laughed. I just stared.

"Wow," I sighed.

All of a sudden I saw a blur dart across the room and tackle me and Edward. I was thrown into the wall, violently.

"Ahhhhh!" I screeched.

Jasper had been fighting Edward when they both looked at me. Jasper laughed, which made me blush, which made Emmett laugh. This made Rose laugh. This made Alice laugh.

"I'll save you my sweet princess Bella!" Edward yelled as he picked me up and went slowly up the stairs humming the Star Wars theme song.

"Duh, Duh, DuhDuhDuh, Duh, DuhDuhDuh, Duh, DuhDuhDuh."

He set me down on the bed and ripped off his shirt. I was mesmerized.

"I'm Tarzan!"

He started running around the room. I sighed and fell back on the bed, Edward turned to me. He leaned over me with his hands on either side of my head.

"You beautiful lady, I make sweet love to you." Then he kissed me. His hands went down to my waist. He put them under the front of my shirt and moved them upward. His fingertips hit the bottom of my bra. He kept going. His hands went up and up until they were out the top of my shirt. He pulled it over my head momentarily stopping the kiss. He leaned back down again and his lips found mine.

I moved my to the side and his lips went down to my neck, "No, Edward," I said sternly, "We will not make love until I say so, do you hear me?"

"Awwwww, PLEASE," he pleaded.

"No."

Edward sighed, "Fine, can I go play more karaoke and you can take some shots with the women."

"Edward I am not of legal age to do that," I said

"W won't tell nobody," he whispered seductively. Locking his lips and throwing away he key. I laughed and went over to my shirt. When I pulled it over my head he moaned.

"Okee Dokee." I said and he took my hand.

Edward picked me up and ran down the stairs, he set me down next to Alice.

"I think I'm going to sing "No Air" with Emmett." Edward said he kissed me softly," I love you."Then he ran off with Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!!Short Chapter!!  
**

BPOV

"Do you wanna start with a stronger shot or a light one, or we can have a smoke?" Alice asked happily, Rosalie smiled.

"I start with a light one", I told Alice; as I looked down at the table and noticed 40 or more glasses, some pot, a lighter and 6-pack of beer.

Uh Oh.

Later on………

"EDDWAARD!" I screamed across the room, "Go put a shirt on!"

"Noooo, Bella", he yelled back, "I'm bringing sexy back!"

I picked up my 10th glass of vodka and chugged it. I brought the bottom of my shirt up to wipe my mouth exposing my bra. Edward whistled. I ignored him. I ten had my 15th shot and smoked some more pot.

"Yum", I murmured.

"Oh, how I would love to say that about you", Edward said.

"Go ahead", I smiled and licked his lips and kissed me.

"Yum", he said.

Damn, I was drunk.

I Edward's butt and he jumped. I giggled.

"ALLLLLLLLICE!" I yelled.

"Yes, Bella-boo!"

Then I kissed her. I went around and made-out with everybody.

"Yep, Edward taste's the best". I announced.

Suddenly everyone was kissing one-another, all concluding that their partner was the best.

"ROSSSEEEE!" Emmett hollered. "I WANNA MAKE LOVE, NANANANA. I WANNA MAKE LOVE, NANANANA."

Rosalie looked like she was going to blush, but she didn't.

"You read my mind.", Rosalie smirked. "Kiss me now baby!"

Emmett bounded to her side and kissed her. While kissing he reached behind her and ripped off her shirt and bra .I looked over for a slight moment and turned back. I didn't want to see Rosalie's boobs bounce. She then did the same to Emmett only ripping off all his cloths. I turned away again, I didn't want to see that bounce either.

**Review!!**


End file.
